


Un sentiment inoubliable

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le trio infernal comprenait trois amis : Scott, Theo et Stiles. Des amis ? Ce n'est pas exactement l'avis de Scott qui ressent quelque chose de bien plus fort pour Theo mais n'ose pas le dire. Il n'a pas dix ans, mais son cœur bat déjà très fort... [Sceo, UA sans surnaturel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sentiment inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Que dire... C'est un Sceo, UA sans surnaturel, qui m'est un peu tombé sur le coin de la figure comme ça ! Je peux pas vraiment lui donner de genre... Ça fait parti de mes fics "chelous" sans vraiment de but ni de ton. J'espère que malgré tout elle vous plaira ;)

 

Scott grimpa dans son lit et s'installa sous ses draps au motif canin. Sa maman le borda en souriant, lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et sortit en éteignant la lumière tandis que Scott souriait comme un bienheureux.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt a s'endormir après sa journée chargée au jardin d'enfant. Lui, Stiles et Theo s'étaient encore bien amusés, que ce soit en classe ou à la récréation. Ils s'étaient peut-être un peu fait gronder par la maîtresse mais Stiles arrivait toujours à lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées en la noyant de bavardage pendant que Theo l'embobinait à chaque inspiration de leur ami hyperactif. Quand le regard fâché de la maîtresse se tournait ensuite vers lui, le seul qui restait silencieux, Scott se contentait de lui sourire gentiment. Après ça la maîtresse soupirait, souriait et leur demandait simplement de se calmer, sans punition ni remontrance. Avant que le manège ne recommence quelques minutes plus tard parce que Theo ennuyait Stiles qui s'agitait donc deux fois plus.

Scott sourit dans le noir. Il adorait ses deux amis. Vraiment vraiment ! Stiles avait toujours des idées de jeu sympas et amusantes et Theo...Theo était juste Theo. Et ça suffisait. C'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Presque. C'était peut-être un peu différent pour Theo mais Scott n'y pensait que secrètement et en rougissant. Il ne voulait pas que les autres se moquent de lui, surtout Stiles, et encore plus Theo. Le pire ce serait sa maman ! Scott ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa maman alors il préférait ne pas poser de question bizarre comme l'un de ses camarade l'avait fait quand sa maman était venu le chercher à l'école.

Scott s'était senti très mal à l'aise ce jour-là, surtout en voyant le regard des autres papas et mamans, et celui gêné de la mère de son ami. Scott avait plus ou moins compris grâce à ça que non, on ne pouvait pas se marier avec un copain de classe. Pas si on était un garçon. Mais c'était pas si grave ! Theo était son meilleur ami, tout comme Stiles, alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'ils se marient ou non ensemble ?

Le petit latino serra sa couverture contre lui, le cœur gonflé sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et puis il y eut un bruit de cailloux contre sa fenêtre. Dans un premier temps, Scott se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de se tourner un peu craintivement vers le paysage nocturne à l'extérieur. Il sortit timidement de son lit après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet et ouvrit lentement sa fenêtre en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Hey ! chuchota fort Theo depuis le bas de sa fenêtre.

Scott le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir l'échelle de corde cachée sous son lit et fabriquée par leur petit groupe. Theo y grimpa rapidement, ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui après tout.

\- Je peux rester cette nuit ? demanda le jeune garçon en posant un pied dans la chambre.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Scott avec un grand sourire.

L'échelle fut décrochée du radiateur, un pyjama fut donné à Theo et les deux enfants se glissèrent sous les draps en silence. Scott éteignit la lumière et son coeur battit la chamade en pensant qu'une fois encore il allait dormir avec Theo.

\- Tes parents ont encore dit des choses méchantes ? murmura Scott dans le noir.  
\- C'est que je fais mal les choses, se justifia l'invité surprise. Je sais que ma sœur est plus importante. En plus je devrais être plus sage avec ma maladie…

Aussitôt, Scott posa sa main sur la poitrine de Theo, à l'emplacement du cœur. C'était l'une des choses qui les avait rapproché tous les trois. Stiles était hyperactif et n'arrivait pas à rester concentré, lui faisait de violentes crises d'asthme et Theo… Theo son cœur allait mal. Parfois il accélérait trop fort et d'autres fois il battait bizarrement. Stiles disait toujours en riant qu'il était le seul valide du groupe et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait tous leurs médicaments en double ! Theo répliquait alors que c'était toujours lui et Scott qui lui rappelait de prendre ses doses d'Adderall et Stiles boudait pendant que les deux autres riaient.

Ils étaient bien ensemble.

Scott resserra ses doigts sur le cœur de Theo, attentif aux battements.

\- Je vais bien, voulut le rassurer le châtain.  
\- Je sais, acquiesça Scott en retirant sa main avec réticence. Mais… C'est pas bien ce que font tes parents. Tu vaux autant que ta sœur !

« Et même plus pour moi », pensa Scott en rougissant.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa dans la chambre. Les garçons bougèrent dans le lit pour s'installer confortablement. La gorge serrée et le cœur gros, Scott ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, quand une main hésitante tapota son épaule après plusieurs minutes.

\- Dit... chuchota Theo.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu… Tu l'as toujours ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu, un peu ensommeillé surtout, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Il tendit la main et récupéra Bébé loup sous son lit. Il le tendit ensuite à Theo qui le serra aussitôt contre lui dans un geste tremblant.

\- M'ci, dit rapidement le châtain.  
\- Tu peux le prendre chez toi tu sais, proposa Scott comme à chaque fois.  
\- Non, il est plus en sécurité ici, souffla Theo qui était roulée boule autour de la peluche.

Parfois, le petit latino se demandait s'il jalousait la place de Bébé loup ou s'il aurait préféré avoir Theo blottit contre lui comme la peluche dans ses bras. Dans tous les cas, il aurait préféré qu'il y ait moins d'espace entre eux. Beaucoup moins.

Lâchant un discret soupir, Scott ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'endormit véritablement.

Le lendemain matin, quand sa maman le réveilla, Theo était déjà parti. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Maman ? appela Scott devant son petit déjeuner.  
\- Oui chéri ?  
\- Je… Trouve que tu cuisines trop bien !  
\- C'est gentil poussin, surtout sachant que j'ai brulé la moitié de tes tartines, sourit piteusement Melissa. Maintenant dépêche-toi, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à l'école n'est-ce pas ?

Scott secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Il avait encore raté. Il n'avait pas pu parler à sa mère de Theo, de sa famille, de ce qu'il savait. Il pensait bien que sa maman pourrait aider son ami ! Mais...

Mais au dernier moment Scott s'était retenu. Il s'était souvenu. Il avait entendu dire qu'on enlevait leur parent aux enfants comme Theo et qu'ensuite ils se retrouvaient dans des endroits affreux ou dans des familles qui ne les aimaient pas. Comme dans Harry Potter. Alors Scott n'avait pas pu parler à sa maman, pas plus cette fois que les autres fois. Parce que Theo aimait ses parents comme lui aimait sa maman, quoi que ceux-ci fassent à leur fils, quels que soient les bleus que Scott apercevait parfois ou les panier repas vides du midi que lui et Stiles complétaient...

Le petit déjeuner finit sa maman l'emmena à l'école où Scott retrouva Stiles et Theo. Il leur fit son grand câlin de bonjour qui fit râler Stiles et rouler des yeux Theo. Mais là, il pouvait faire un câlin, alors Scott ne se gênait pas ! Même s'il entendait des garçons le traiter de fille ou de bébé, il s'en fichait. Il aimait faire des câlins, que ce soit à sa maman, à celle de Stiles ou à ses amis. Et à Theo. Surtout à Theo.

La journée fut amusante dans l'ensemble, même s'il dut aller une petite heure à l'infirmerie pour calmer une crise d'asthme un peu violente. Theo obtint l'autorisation de l'accompagner. Plus ou moins. Disons plutôt qu'il posa sa main sur son cœur en écarquillant les yeux et en se penchant en avant. Si bien qu'il avait tenu compagnie à Scott le temps que sa crise se calme puis jusqu'à la cloche de la pause sonne.

Scott s'était sentit heureux d'avoir le châtain à côté de lui. Même s'il était silencieux et lisait une bd à côté de lui, il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ca ? lui demanda soudain Theo.  
\- Je souris pas, rectifia Scott en forçant ses zygomatiques à se calmer.  
\- Tu souris. Tu aimes tant que ça être ici ? se moqua le jeune cardiaque.  
\- Je suis juste… Content, parce que tu es là, dit Scott en rougissant et en détournant le regard, le souffle de nouveau un peu court.  
\- Ah… Tu n'aurais pas préféré Stiles ?  
\- Je vous aime tous les deux, annonça Scott avec un sourire éclatant.

C'était un mensonge. Tout petit, ridicule, mensonge. Oui, Scott aimait Stiles et Theo, mais pas de la même façon, vraiment pas de la même façon.

\- Scott…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ce soir… Est-ce que je peux... ?  
\- Maman travaille cette nuit alors tu pourras même passer par la porte d'entrée, sourit grandement Scott. Mais… Tu es sûr que… ?

Le jeune latino laissa sa question en suspend, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, souffla Theo en se tassant sur lui-même.

Scott hésita, attristé par le regard humide et sombre de son ami. Après sa respiration, c'était son cœur qui faisait des siennes désormais. Il battait, violemment, et son corps s'échauffait alors qu'une phrase se formait dans son esprit.

\- Moi je te préfère… A ta sœur. Je… Je t'aime Theo.  
\- Tu aimes tout le monde Scotty, sourit le châtain.

Scott savait que Theo avait compris de travers, mais il ne sentait pas prêt à le corriger. Et puis… Theo avait les pommettes rosies par la joie et ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance alors... Peu importait finalement, non ?

Stiles arriva sur ces entre-faits, inquiet pour ses deux amis et plus bavard et démonstratif que jamais.

Le soir même, ce fut Claudia Stilinski qui ramena tout le monde dans sa maison. Elle ne fit pas particulièrement de commentaire quand Scott lui assura qu'il était prévu que Theo vienne jouer chez lui, en revanche, elle s'amusa de la moue boudeuse de son fils qui prenait soudain comme une punition de goûter à la maison.

Scott et Theo se retrouvèrent donc chez les McCall, seuls. Le petit latino se sentit très vite nerveux à l'approche du soir mais il prit son devoir d'hôte très au sérieux en sortant du frigo les plats déjà préparés par sa maman ! Heureusement, Melissa prévoyait toujours pour plusieurs jours il y avait donc largement assez pour eux deux. La toilette fut vite expédiée et ils se retrouvèrent à regarder un film pour enfant dans le salon, plus allongés qu'assis sur le canapé. Theo avait récupéré Bébé loup et il lui mâchonnait une oreille pendant que Scott regardait la télévision d'un air captivé.

Ils se couchèrent a une heure étonnamment raisonnable pour deux petits laissés à eux-mêmes. Une question d'habitude.

Pour faire comme Theo, Scott avait été récupéré son Panpan rangé sagement dans son armoire avant d'aller dans son lit. En compagnie de Theo.

La nuit était douce et la lune les berça lentement.

\- Merci Scott, souffla Theo tout bas.  
\- T'aime, répondit le latino au bord de l'endormissement.  
\- Pareil.

 

000

 

Finalement, Scott n'eut jamais l'occasion de parler de la situation de Theo à sa maman. Il y eut un accident, violent. Toute la famille de Theo mourut.

Ce fut brutal. Un vrai choc. Un trop grand choc. Surtout pour le cœur fragile de Theo.

Il partit à l'hôpital en urgence. Il obtint enfin un cœur fonctionnel, celui de sa sœur qui décédait dans la chambre avoisinante après de longues heures d'acharnement... Celle qui avait été la princesse de ses parents, le joyaux de la famille, celle à qui il devait d'avoir été, au mieux, ignoré par ses parents, lui offrait un avenir. Assombri.

Theo devait partir de Beacon Hills.

Scott l'apprit par sa mère un soir après qu'il eut demandé de ses nouvelles. Les yeux grands ouverts, emplis d'innocence et d'inquiétude, il avait demandé :

\- Theo va mieux maman ? Je peux aller le voir ?

Melissa regarda son fils avec tristesse avant de s'accroupir devant lui et de lui prendre les mains.

\- Chéri...  
\- Il va pas bien ? renifla aussitôt Scott.  
\- Il se remet. Son cœur fonctionne bien mieux maintenant mais il doit encore rester à l'hôpital.  
\- Je peux pas aller le voir ? Et si je fais une crise d'asthme et que moi aussi je vais à l'hôpital ? demanda Scott avec un peu d'espoir.  
\- Tu ne dois pas forcer tes crises mon cœur, jamais, souffla Melissa en caressant d'une main les boucles brunes de son fils. Tu pourrais tomber très très malade à faire ça.  
\- Mais... Je veux voir Theo...

Melissa eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son petit garçon. Doux et gentil, Scott avait toujours été plein de compassion pour ses amis et elle en était fière, seulement la situation était particulière...

\- En ce moment personne ne peut le voir à part les médecins car il peut tomber très facilement malade, bien plus facilement que toi encore, essaya Melissa.  
\- Mais après ?  
\- Scott...  
\- C'est lui qui veut plus me voir ?

Les larmes avaient débordé et coulaient désormais librement sur les joues du petit brun.

\- Non chéri ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis sur qu'il adorait te voir, souffla Mélissa en prenant aussitôt son fils dans ses bras.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Theo va... Il va partir, avoua finalement l'infirmière. Il n'a plus de famille ici, tu comprends ?  
\- Mais il y a moi et Stiles, non ?  
\- Ça ne suffit pas chéri... Dès qu'il sera transportable, il sera emmené dans un autre hôpital, dans l'Indiana. Là-bas il a encore un oncle en vie. Il va aller vivre avec lui.

Scott s'accrocha à sa maman alors que la nouvelle lui écrasait le cœur et l'estomac. Theo allait partir. Son Theo. Loin. Trop loin pour lui. Même à vélo.

\- Part quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Quand il ira un peu mieux, dans quelques jours... Mais Scott, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras pas de bêtise pour aller le voir !

La bouche du petit garçon resta fermement close et ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol.

\- Chéri, ce serait dangereux pour lui, tu comprends ?  
\- Je pourrais pas le voir avant qu'il parte ?  
\- Je vais essayer d'arranger ça, je te le promets, jura Melissa, cédant face au regard de jeune chiot de son fils.

Scott dormit très mal cette nuit. Vraiment très mal. A tel point qu'il finit par prendre Bébé loup et Panpan avec lui. Et ce ne fut guère mieux les nuits suivantes.

Tous les jours, il demandait à sa mère s'il allait pouvoir voir Theo et tous les jours elle lui disait non. Scott ne suivait plus rien en classe et répondait à peine à un Stiles nerveux et angoissé. C'en était à tel point que Bébé loup l'accompagnait désormais au jardin d'enfant, bien caché au fond de son sac. Quand son cœur se faisait trop lourd, il partait se réfugier dans les toilettes et serrait la peluche contre lui à l'abri des regards.

C'est ainsi que Stiles le découvrit au bout du troisième jours suivant l'hospitalisation de leur ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander "quoi", vit les yeux humides de Scott et la peluche de Theo. Il ferma la bouche, le regard déterminé et une décision prise. Un début de sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Scott.

Le soir-même, une opération commando se montait. Scott se coucha tout habillé et s'enfouit dans ses draps pour se cacher de sa mère. Il attendit ensuite le signal de Stiles, des cailloux contre sa fenêtre, avant de descendre le rejoindre. Il hésita tout de même quelques secondes avant de descendre. Devait-il prendre Bébé loup ou non ?

La peluche atterrit dans le panier de son vélo et Scott et Stiles pédalèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital. La nuit était assombrie par des nuages mais ils étaient deux pour se redonner du courage l'un l'autre. Leur chevauché épique s'annonçait victorieuse ! Mais Scott était asthmatique, sévèrement asthmatique... Il réussit à contenir la première crise mais la seconde le fit tomber de vélo, cherchant en tremblant une ventoline qu'il savait avoir oublié de prendre. Stiles lui fit prendre une bouffé de celle qu'il avait sur lui mais cela ne suffisit pas. Loin de là. Scott s'étouffait, ses bronches se contractaient et l'asphyxiaient lentement. Il entendit Stiles hurler à l'aide en pleurant, puis ce fut l'inconscience...

 

000

 

Il se réveilla bien plus tard. Il ne sut dire combien de temps plus tard. Juste, il faisait jour. Et il y avait un plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Ainsi qu'une machine qui pompait à côté. De l'oxygène. Qu'il recevait directement à travers un tube dans la gorge.

Une petite alarme se déclencha et quelques minutes après on lui enlevait son intubation et sa mère le serrait contre elle.

\- Pardon m'man, chuchota Scott d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, jamais !  
\- Oui m'man...

Scott toussa un peu et rapidement on lui fit prendre une bouffée de ventoline. Après quoi, sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, le visage et le dos pour le rassurer ainsi qu'elle-même.

Le regard de Scott tomba soudain sur Bébé loup, posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Il est parti ? demanda-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.  
\- Je suis désolé chéri, vraiment désolé... C'est arrivé pendant que tu... Que tu étais endormi.

Scott sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa vision se noya dans les larmes. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il éclata en sanglot. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une nouvelle crise d'asthme ne vienne le faucher.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage, Stiles était à côté de lui et le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Je... Je lui ai montré Bébé loup, dit-il, comme pour s'excuser. Il a dit que... Qu'il était mieux avec toi. Que tu devais le garder. Que c'était comme si... Comme si un... Un bout de son cœur était avec toi, renifla Stiles tristement.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux fatigués avant de se tourner mollement vers la peluche. Il tendit un vague bras vers elle et Stiles se dépêcha de la lui donner. Scott la prit contre lui et de nouvelle larmes coulèrent, plus doucement. Stiles le suivit rapidement dans ses pleures et c'est ainsi que Melissa et Claudia les retrouvèrent, dégoulinant de larme dans une chambre d'hôpital.

 

000

 

Scott mit beaucoup de temps à se remettre du départ de Theo. Vraiment beaucoup. Sa maman comme Stiles et la maitresse s'inquiétèrent d'ailleurs de le voir aussi mal réagir. Mais aucun d'eux ne savaient… Scott n'avait pas juste perdu un ami, ou même un meilleur ami ou un presque frère, il venait de voir partir un garçon qu'il aimait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et il ne pouvait en parler à personne…

La seule chose qui aida Scott dans sa guérison, ce furent les lettres qu'il échangea avec Theo dès que cela fut possible. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Un baume pour son cœur endolori.

Theo parlait de sa famille disparue, de sa nouvelle maison, de son nouveau cœur qui lui permettait de courir et jouer sans restriction, et un peu d'eux. Du manque qu'il avait de ne plus les voir. Et surtout lui, Scott.

Ça attristait et réchauffait le latino de lire ça. Il n'était pas le seul à qui la présence de l'autre manquait.

Les lettres s'échangèrent au rythme des semaines et puis… Et puis Stiles vit sa maman décliner. Perdre la raison. Mourir… Scott mit plus de temps à répondre au lettres, trop occupé à aider son meilleur ami dont la vie s'effondrait lentement. Puis Theo lui-même ralentit ses envois : il découvrait plein de chose grâce à son nouveau cœur, il se faisait de nouveaux amis…

A leur douze ans, les échanges épistolaires s'étaient réduits aux fêtes et aux anniversaires. Scott et Stiles étaient inséparables et Theo était si loin… Scott avait toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, mais le temps et la distance rendaient ses sentiments plus flous. Seul Bébé loup lui rappelait encore à quel point il pouvait aimer Theo.

A quatorze ans, Bébé loup était définitivement rangé dans un carton au fond de son armoire et Scott regardait les filles avec intérêt tout en fermant les yeux sur les garçons. Il ne voulait plus. Il avait déjà testé et ça s'était fini bien trop douloureusement.

Les années continuèrent de passer et Theo devint un souvenir d'enfance dans la tête de Scott. La tendresse d'un amour de petit garçon. Mais Stiles avait remplacé Theo dans ses visites nocturnes et désormais une jolie brunette au sourire plein de fossettes emplissait son esprit. Allison…

 

000

 

Scott était heureux. Il tenait la main de sa petite amie et ensemble ils sortaient du cinéma, doigts enlacés et sourires timides aux lèvres. L'un d'eux allait proposé de passer la nuit ensemble chez ses parents, très certainement ! Probablement Scott, la mère d'Allison regardant toujours le latino d'un œil en coin dérangeant. « Pas assez bien pour ma fille », semblait-elle dire silencieusement.

\- Tu veux qu'on passe chez moi ? demanda Scott. J'ai… Il y a toujours ce devoir que je dois te montrer…  
\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Allison. Allons voir ce… Devoir.

Elle battit des cils et ses fossettes se creusèrent un peu plus sous le regard amoureux de Scott. Le latino la fit monter à l'arrière de sa moto et ils roulèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à la maison McCall.

L'ambiance fut loin d'être studieuse mais plutôt sportive et Scott fut particulièrement content que sa mère soit de garde cette nuit.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas vu ton devoir, sourit malicieusement Allison au petit matin.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai même pas écrit, répondit Scott en riant.

Allison pouffa avec lui avant de laisser ses yeux trainer dans la chambre en caressant le torse de son amant, jusqu'à tomber sur un petit empilement de carton.

\- Ma mère veut que je fasse du vide, expliqua Scott devant son regard intrigué. On va jeter les affaires d'enfant que je ne veux plus !  
\- Ah ? je suis curieuse de voir les secrets honteux de ton enfance, s'amusa Allison en se levant.  
\- Amuse-toi ! Mais je doute que ce soit très passionnant, sourit Scott.  
\- Je vais en juger.

La brunette se fit un plaisir de fouiller dans les cartons sous le regard attendri de Scott. Les joues du latino rougirent quand un Panpan râpeux, mâchonné et un peu décousu sortit des cartons. La rougeur s'accentua devant un tee-shirt licorne plus facilement étiqueté petite fille que petit garçon et le coup de grâce arriva sous la forme d'une « mon petit poney » violet sentant la fraise trainant au milieu des GI Joe et autres legos. Même Stiles n'avait jamais été au courant pour celui-là ! Et pourtant c'était dur de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Quelque chose à m'avouer ? se moqua gentiment Allison.  
\- C'est un prêt que j'ai oublié de rendre, inventa rapidement Scott.

Allison haussa un sourcil entendu avant de reprendre sa fouille pendant que Scott enfilait un tee-shirt et un caleçon.

\- Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama soudain sa petite amie.

Scott se retourna et découvrit Bébé loup. Rapidement, un peu brutalement, il l'arracha des mains d'une Allison surprise.

Un vieux sentiment jamais éteint se réveilla en lui. Il gratta distraitement le crane de la peluche en essayant de se souvenir de son visage. De Theo. Aujourd'hui encore, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fortement en pensant au vrai propriétaire de la peluche.

\- Scott ? s'inquiéta Allison devant l'air tristement nostalgique de son petit-ami.  
\- C'est… Il appartenait à… J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, avoua-t-il finalement en serrant le louveteau contre lui, les yeux fermés.  
\- Tu devais énormément tenir à elle, souffla Allison avec douceur, pas si loin de la vérité.

Malgré lui, Scott ressentit un pincement au cœur en l'entendant. Elle. Bien sûr que ce devait être « elle ». Pourquoi cela aurait été « il » ?

Scott serra un peu plus la peluche contre lui avant de la poser religieusement sur son bureau, loin des cartons de tri. Son secret lupin.

\- Et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ? proposa Allison pour tirer son homme de sa mélancolie soudaine.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Ça te dit des pancakes ?  
\- Attention, je pourrais vouloir t'épouser avec des propositions pareilles, rit la jeune brune.

Scott la suivit vers la cuisine après un dernier regard pour le louveteau en peluche.

 

000

 

Scott regardait Bébé loup, affalé sur son bureau. Il se demandait vaguement si la peluche ne portait pas malheur.

Alli partait. Sa famille déménageait. Loin de Beacon Hills. Très loin. En Europe. En France. Trop loin.

Le latino agrippa une patte du louveteau et le rapprocha de lui en soupirant.

\- Scott ?

Le regard du latino se tourna tristement vers la porte de sa chambre désormais ouverte.

\- Je vais bien Stiles, souffla-t-il doucement.  
\- A d'autres… Mais je ne compte pas te laisser comme ça ! Allez, viens, on sort !  
\- Ecoute, j'ai pas vraiment…  
\- Et pas de discussion possible ! C'est qui qui a les bonnes idées de nous deux, hein ? Lâche cette peluche et… Tiens… C'est pas celle de Theo ?  
\- Stiles… Je… Il y a un truc que… Que je voudrais…  
\- Rester dans ta chambre à déprimer ? Hors de question ! le coupa son meilleur ami. Debout ! On va se mater un film au ciné et ça va aller un peu mieux !

Scott sourit faiblement à son ami et lâcha Bébé loup. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Stiles ou qui que ce soit saura…

 

000

 

La rentré des Juniors. Scott l'attendait sans grande impatience après avoir passé la fin de l'été à regretter le départ d'Allison en tentant de se remettre en mémoire le visage de Theo. Ne pas y arriver n'avait fait que l'attrister davantage sur le départ d'Alli…

A la traîne d'un Stiles plus qu'en forme et bien décidé à perdre enfin sa virginité – pourquoi le criait-il si fort ? Mystère et boule de gomme – Scott marchait dans les couloirs en direction de son casier. Il déposa ses livres pour l'année et soupira en enlevant les photos de lui et Allison qui parsemaient sa porte. En se retournant pour jeter tout ça à la poubelle il bouscula quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en frottant son bras maltraité.  
\- Y a pas de mal, fit le garçon en lui souriant.

Scott répondit au sourire de l'autre élève avec maladresse, l'esprit et le cœur en surchauffe. Des années à oublier que les mecs l'intéressaient et il suffisait d'un sourire d'un garçon inconnu pour qu'il replonge. Scott bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles à l'autre élève qui le salua puis s'éloigna.

\- Hé, ça va Scotty ? s'inquiéta Stiles en voyant son ami au visage rougissant.  
\- Oui, ça va. Très bien. Parfaitement. Je…  
\- En avant alors ! Ce serait dommage d'être en retard pour notre premier cours de l'année ! Attendons au moins le deuxième, railla son meilleur ami.

Scott hocha la tête en silence et le suivit, le souffle encore coupé par sa rencontre.

Il écouta à peine son professeur d'histoire, de même que celui d'algèbre et celui d'anglais. Il se sentait un peu hors du temps, perturbé de s'être repris en pleine figure une préférence qu'il croyait avoir étouffé. Mais aujourd'hui était différent d'hier, de quand il avait une dizaine d'année. Il ne se sentait plus honteux ou perdu de ce qui lui arrivait, juste surpris de ce retour en force, juste gauche et soudainement revenu à la case départ au niveau des relations amoureux, comme si son expérience en séduction avec Allison ne valait soudainement plus rien. Parce qu'un garçon lui avait souri et parce qu'il avait senti ses genoux s'affaiblir en conséquence. Un garçon… Un jeune homme plutôt ! Et beau...

A la pause de midi, il chercha frénétiquement dans le réfectoire cet élève qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé. Il le trouva, déjà attablé et entouré d'une petite bande. Il passa tout son repas à l'observer plus ou moins discrètement.

\- Scotty ? appela Stiles, un peu agacé d'avoir été ignoré par son ami tout au long du repas alors qu'il était assis juste en face.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Y a un problème avec Theo ?  
\- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi tu parles de Theo ? demanda Scott en rougissant brusquement.  
\- Parce que c'est lui que tu fixes depuis tout à l'heure…

Scott ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers l'élève qu'il avait bousculé.

Theo ?

Son cœur fut pris d'une brusque accélération et sa tête lui tourna un peu quand leur regard se croisèrent et que l'autre lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Hein ? réagit faiblement Scott d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Il a aménagé dans la ville durant l'été. Je le sais car il habite pas loin de chez moi !  
\- C'est… Theo ?  
\- Yep, notre Theo Raeken ! A cent pour cent ! Toujours aussi chiant et con ! déclara abruptement Stiles.

Scott le regarda avec étonnement avant de se souvenir qu'entre Stiles et Theo, ça avait toujours été l'amour vache. Le temps faisant son œuvre, son meilleur ami avait fini par ne plus le considérer comme un souvenir agréable alors que lui…

La gorge de Scott se serra et ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur Theo. Il n'aurait jamais cru que… Qu'après près de huit ans… Qu'après tout ce temps… Il l'aimerait encore. Même pire, c'était plus fort aujourd'hui ! Envolé les tendres sentiments d'enfant, purs et doux. Ce qui se passait dans sa cage thoracique était violent aujourd'hui. Une véritable tempête d'émotion qui, en plus, réveillait des hormones trop longtemps endormies sur ses désirs homosexuels.

\- Scott ? s'inquiéta Stiles en voyant son ami totalement figé.  
\- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, haleta l'asthmatique, le souffle court, en se levant brusquement.  
\- Oublie pas ta ventoline ! lui cria Stiles dans son dos alors qu'il courait se réfugier ailleurs.

Il s'effondra dans les vestiaires inoccupés et s'empressa de prendre une bouffé de son médicament. Ses bronches mirent un peu de temps à se dilater mais petit à petit son souffle s'apaisa, contrairement à son cœur.

Theo. Son Theo. De retour. Dans son école. Dans sa vie. Et dieu qu'il était…. Beau ? Fantastique ? Magnétiquement charmant ? Plein de vie… De joie. Souriant. Loin… Il était de nouveau à Beacon Hills mais il restait toujours aussi éloigné, d'une façon qui serrait le cœur de Scott. Leur amitié semblait bel et bien terminé. Theo n'était même pas venu le voir durant les vacances...

Les jours suivants, le latino les passa à éviter son ancien ami tout en étant incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Stiles ne disait rien sur son étrange comportement mais Scott voyait bien qu'il se posait des questions. Son regard pesa lourdement sur lui jusqu'à ce que, sur un coup de tête, parce que le secret devenait trop lourd, il lui lâcha tout, à la fin d'un cours de sport alors qu'ils étaient les derniers dans le vestiaire.

\- J'aime Theo, dit-il en se penchant pour lacer ses chaussures.  
\- Sans dèc' ? T'aimes tout le monde Scotty ! railla Stiles.  
\- Non je… Je l'aime pas comme… Pas comme toi, pas comme ma mère, pas comme un pote…

Le silence assourdissant embrouilla un peu plus les pensées de Scott.

\- Je l'aime… Comme Alli. Même plus ! Ça a toujours été… C'est Theo ! Déjà gosse je… Mais c'était un garçon et… C'en est toujours un d'ailleurs mais… Je… J'ai jamais osé…  
\- Tu aimes les mecs ? le questionna Stiles sans détour.

Scott hocha la tête, craintif de la suite.

\- Oh putain ça soulage ! soupira violemment Stiles.

Scott releva les yeux, surpris, et regarda son meilleur ami qui riait nerveusement à côté de lui.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé comme te le dire et là…  
\- Tu aimes aussi Theo ?

Un étrange sentiment de colère mêlé de jalousie s'empara de Scott.

\- Yeurk non ! Je te le laisse ! Trop tordu et chiant pour moi, ricana Stiles, rassurant son meilleur ami. Mais… Je savais pas comment te dire que… Tu vois, quoi ?  
\- Ouais, je sais… souffla Scott.  
\- Et donc, Theo ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Ça explique pourquoi tu t'es effondré quand…  
\- … Quand il est parti, dit le latino, une boule dans la gorge.  
\- Et lui ?  
\- J'ai jamais su. J'ai jamais osé… Et maintenant il est… Theo, mais en mieux, pas pour moi.

Scott laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Stiles lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Puis un deuxième. Et un autre dans le ventre.

\- Arrête !  
\- Tu dis trop de connerie, c'était pour te remettre les idées en place ! dit Stiles avec colère. Theo est juste un petit con, tu vaux carrément mieux que lui ! Alors il a pas intérêt à dire non quand tu iras le voir !  
\- Je vais pas aller le voir !  
\- Oh que si ! Parce que si tu le fais pas, je fais une annonce dans les haut-parleurs du lycée !  
\- Stiles !  
\- Je fais ça pour ton bien mon pote ! sourit fièrement l'hyperactif.

Scott se tut, conscient que son ami n'allait de toute façon pas lui lâcher la grappe. Un sourire soulagé vint cependant prendre place sur ses lèvres. Stiles savait. Et Stiles était toujours le même avec lui…

\- On devrait peut-être… Commencer par redevenir ami ? proposa timidement Scott.  
\- Mouais, maugréa Stiles comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche.  
\- On était bien tous les trois, non ?  
\- Il passait son temps à m'ennuyer, rappela Stiles.  
\- Tu faisais pareil…  
\- M'en souviens pas.  
\- S'il te plaît ?

Scott entendit Stiles soupirer et il sut qu'il avait gagné.

 

000

 

Renouer avec Theo fut étonnamment facile, surtout avec un Stiles dans son camp ! Ça avait commencé par des sortis cinéma, des fast-foods et finalement des soirées chez Scott ou Stiles. Leur ancienne dynamique s'était naturellement reconstruite. Stiles et Theo s'envoyaient des vannes à tout va et Scott temporisait ou les regardait faire en souriant. Il regardait surtout Theo d'ailleurs. Et parfois il croisait le regard entendu de Stiles après avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif.

Mais était-ce sa faute aussi ? Il s'était dit que, peut-être, ses sentiments n'avaient plus la valeur qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient encore enfant. Peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait pour Theo n'était qu'un écho nostalgique du passé ?

Scott dut cependant admettre au bout de plusieurs sortis que ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là… Theo l'attirait toujours et même plus encore, comme la flamme attirait le papillon imprudent, et chaque nouvelle rencontre le faisait tomber un peu plus amoureux. Au point d'en désespérer…

Ce fut Stiles, agacé de voir son meilleur ami crever d'amour en silence qui organisa le traquenard. Car c'en était un… Comment appeler autrement un faux rendez-vous donné à Theo dans sa chambre alors que Bébé loup était mystérieusement ressortit du carton où il était rangé depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient à nouveau tous les trois ?

Et, bien sûr, ce fut la première chose que Theo vit en passant la porte de sa chambre…

\- Tu l'as gardé, remarqua le châtain d'une voix neutre après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence.  
\- J'y tiens. Beaucoup.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Scott détourna les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Theo. Comment lui expliquer ? Déjà avouer un amour actuel était compliqué mais devoir avouer en prime que ça durait depuis le jardin d'enfant…

Nerveusement, Scott se leva et alla attraper le louveteau qu'il caressa distraitement.

\- Il venait de toi…  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu m'aimais, sourit Theo avec ironie en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu aimes trop tout le monde Scotty, ça te perdra !  
\- Non, le corrigea l'asthmatique d'une voix grave et basse. C'était différent. C'est diffèrent. Je t'aime, annonça-t-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je dois le comprendre comment ?

Déterminé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les genoux transformés en marshmallow, Scott s'avança vers Theo. Il posa avec délicatesse une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser maladroitement. Très maladroitement. Scott devait bien le reconnaitre, il s'y prenait comme un manche, la nervosité lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Pour autant, il était lèvre contre lèvre avec Theo et rien que pour ça, c'était magique. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau enfant. D'être ce jour où, pour rire et par curiosité, ils s'étaient embrassés. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour rire aujourd'hui, et que si curiosité il y avait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle des enfants voulant un aperçu du monde des grands.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Theo lorsque Scott s'éloigna.  
\- Depuis l'âge où on partageait nos déjeuners et nos goûters, sourit tristement le latino.

Scott avait eu sa réponse. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal ! Mais c'était aussi libérateur. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir.

Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration, pour retarder le moment où il allait craquer. Et puis une chose étrange se passa. Un frottement dans l'air, une chaleur dans son dos, sur sa nuque, une pression sur ses lèvres.

Scott rouvrit les yeux avec surprise juste quand Theo éloignait son visage pour l'enfouir dans son cou, ses mains resserrant leur prise sur lui.

\- Tu disais toujours à tout le monde que tu l'aimais, souffla Theo. A Stiles, à ta mère, à la maitresse, aux autres… Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un de plus. Tu aimes tout le monde Scott…  
\- Toi, c'était différent. Trop différent, souffla Scott en enroulant ses bras autour du châtain pour le serrer contre lui. Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas repartir…  
\- Ce n'est pas prévu, dit Theo avec un sourire tremblant d'émotion. Je suis majeur émancipé et j'ai décidé de m'installer ici, là où tu es.

Scott laissa un sourire rayonnant décorer ses lèvres.

\- T'aime…  
\- Pareil.

Les souffles se croisèrent et se mélangèrent avant que les bouches ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Les langues dansèrent amoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Un louveteau, jeté négligemment sur le lit, les regardait avec son sourire figé dans le tissu. La preuve d'un amour d'enfant qui se concrétisa des années plus tard.

 

Fin

 


End file.
